1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a throttle device for use in hydraulic adjustment devices in motor vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a throttle device for a hydraulic adjustment device for actuating a motor vehicle clutch.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art blocking-protected hydraulic brake system for vehicles is disclosed by German reference DE 37 44 070 C2. This prior art system comprises a main brake cylinder, a pressure medium supply tank and at least one wheel brake, which is connected to the main brake cylinder via a brake line and to the pressure medium supply tank via a relief line. A pressure modulation valve is located in each of the aforementioned lines, so that the pressurization or pressure relief of the wheel brakes can be implemented depending on pressure control signals. A pump that conveys pressure medium from the pressure medium supply tank is attached to the brake line via a pressure line. FIG. 1 of this prior art reference shows that a throttle valve (12' and 12") is connected between the pump and the main brake cylinder in the brake line piece between the main brake cylinder and the opening of the pressure line into the brake line. FIG. 2 of the reference shows that the throttle valve has a first check valve 61 that blocks flow toward the main brake cylinder and a second check valve which blocks flow in the opposing direction. The two check valves are connected in parallel fashion opened toward the main cylinder and the second check valve has a prestress force. Thus, when the pressure medium flows from the main brake cylinder to the wheel brake cylinder, the wheel brake cylinder can be operated at unhindered pedal speed. However, as long as the prestress is maintained in the second check valve, a maximum reset force is not exceeded upon aeration of the brakes. In addition, the pulsation of the operating pedal is so heavily damped by the continually open throttle valve as to no longer be experienced as unpleasant by the driver.